


What Now?

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Garth, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Monster of the Week, Reader request, Relationship Problems, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: It has been three months since you and Garth became mates officially. You've kept it a secret this whole time, but it is going to come out sooner or later. However, when you two clash over the way a hunt with the Winchesters is being executed, your cover may be blown.





	What Now?

“We’ve got to tell them soon, baby,” Garth whispered in your ear, still wrapped around you and winded from your rather enthusiastic reunion. 

“I know,” you whispered, shifting in his grasp and rolling over to face him, your arms bunched up in the remaining space between your bare chests. “But not today.”

Before he could protest, you closed the gap between your faces and slowly kissed him, savoring the way he responded to the contact. 

Your arms snaked down to rest around his waist during the kiss, the feeling of his skin on your own calming you down beyond belief. 

How did you get so lucky?

* * *

Being an Omega hunter in a world of Alpha hunters was difficult, to say the least. Heats were the most difficult and you had tried as much as possible to schedule solo hunts during those difficult times so that you wouldn’t have to deal with any sleazebags who would try to take advantage of you. Everyone knew that Omegas had to stay with their Alpha once they found them, and you certainly did not want to be tied to any of the no good hunters out there, even if they were your true mate. 

Suppressants usually did the job and steering clear of everyone during that time of the month made it a lot easier. No one seemed the wiser about who and what you were.

That was, until you met Garth. 

You’d never wanted to hunt with anyone during your heat, but this case was crucial.

It was a two person hunt with young children on the line that happened to fall right around your time of the month. The case had connections to a powerful demon named Crowley, whom you had never heard of before, and could be a make or break case. 

So when the Winchester brothers (Both seriously powerful and intimidating Alphas) called you with an offer of a hunting buddy, you’d been forced to accept. I mean, who would turn down help from the legendary brothers. They’d told you little about the man you’d be hunting with, besides that he was experienced and would be able to help.

He was nothing like any other Alpha you’d met. Meaning that you had never met an Alpha who felt more like a Beta than his true type. In fact, you hadn’t even known Garth was an Alpha until he’d told you himself.

Caring, sweet, and not ready to hump anything that moved, he had explained that he had been born with a rare genetic disorder that made him seem completely like a Beta, complete with not presenting until well after his twentieth birthday. You’d been honored and touched by him sharing it with you and at first, you’d been skeptical about his story. It wasn’t the first time you’d heard that kind of thing from horny Alphas trying to get you.

But after a couple of drinks and a passionate night together, you couldn’t deny what he was and who he was to you. Somehow, during the time you had been enjoying each other, he had managed to mark you as his. Luckily, the feeling towards each other was mutual. 

You called your best friend and former partner the next day to tell her that you and Garth were going to be hunting together from now on and to pass on cases to the both of you.

“But why?” she asked in disbelief. “You didn’t even like it when I was hunting with you.”

“Things have changed, Liv,” you said, keeping it simple and short. 

Garth gave you a thumbs up from across the room when you glanced over to . 

“You two are mates, aren’t you?” she asked, you wincing at her words.

“No, we’re not,” you insisted, looking to Garth for what to say.

He merely shrugged, looking just as nervous as you were.

“Y/N, you tell me the truth, right now,” Liv ordered. “Are you, or are you not mates with Garth Fitzgerald?”

“Will it make you stop bugging me?” you said with a eyeroll, gesturing at the phone in exasperation.

Garth snorted and got up from the chair, going to fix himself a mug of coffee. You smiled after him, forgetting about the phone conversation for only a moment before Liv was yelling into the phone.

“Y/N, earth to Y/N!” she shouted, making you jump and wince at the noise. “Come on, answer me, girl.”

“Fine, yes, we are,” you replied with an eyeroll, taking the full mug from Garth and sipping it, waiting for her reaction.

“Shut. Up,” she gasped, sounding like a teenager with glee. “I knew it!”

* * *

 

That was almost three months ago. You’d managed to swear Liv to secrecy about the whole affair and she’d been very supportive of your decision. In the hunting world, mated couples didn’t have a very good track record. Just look at the Winchesters. Or the Singers. And those were just two. Most of the hunters in the hunting world were people who had lost mates, looking for revenge. And you and Garth both didn’t want that to happen to either of you. It was too easy for hunters to become consumed with revenge and hunting down the one who had ended the other half of their lives. 

And it didn’t even have to be monsters. It could even end up being fellow hunters, looking to have a little bit of lean power over other hunters. If anyone knew that Garth had a mate, they would be willing to use you against him. He might be a low level hunter, more of a Bobby Singer type, but even so, blackmail could be powerful. 

So for those three months, you kept your claim mark covered with makeup and took suppressants, hoping to keep up the illusion of being merely hunting buddies who were quite close. 

It did work.

Until the fourth month.

It had been a blissful three months of ease and comfort, living life like you didn’t know it could be. You two were like two halfs of the same whole, almost able to read each other’s minds. Hunting as a pair worked like a well oiled machine. To be honest, you did most of the hunting in these cases while he worked with witnesses and research, but it worked out well. Your cases were finished within the week now that the two of you were 

Until Liv called and said the Winchester brothers could use Garth for back up. They had run into a particularly nasty case with a nest of vampires, most of them muscle bound Alphas with a new thirst for human blood. What had been intended to be an only one week hunt turned into a month before Garth finally called you and explained that the brothers wanted you to come in on the case. Your specialty had been vampires, so no doubt that was why they decided to call. The hunting community  You threw a couple sets of clothes in the car and drove at a consistent sixty the whole way, arriving in just under six hours. 

And that took you up to the conversation where Garth was debating telling them about your relationship. There had already been some awkward conversations between the boys and yourself. Dean had hit on you more than once before you politely shut him down, and then Sam made an offhand comment about how you could probably relate to his feelings about what happened to Jessica.

As you lay in his arms, snuggling closer until you were flesh with each other’s chests, you pondered the question. It would probably make the whole case a little easier to manage and they would most likely be happy for you both. After all, Garth was their friend and ally. They’d worked together for years and it was unlikely that they would kidnap you to use you against Garth. Although, they weren’t against using threats to get what they want, they tended to not mess with allies. That kind of news also got around in the hunting community: who you could trust with secrets, who was a major asshole, who didn’t see the line between right and wrong, etc.

Deciding to leave it until you and Garth were alone again, you closed your eyes, quickly slipping into slumber with your mate.

* * *

 

“I brought the coffee,” you announced, slamming the motel door shut after you. “Up and at ‘em boys!”

You slammed the cups of joe on the table as Garth went to the window and threw open the curtains. Light streamed in and straight onto the brothers’ beds, waking Sam more gracefully than Dean. The elder Winchester groaned loudly and rolled over to hide his hungover eyes from the light, whereas his brother yawned and blinked quickly before starting to get out of bed.

“Dean, come on,” Sam mumbled, chucking a pillow at him. “We’ve got to start planning this hunt.”

Dean grumbled again and started to rise, keeping his back to the window. “Who is the chick who came in yelling?”

“Did you forget?” Sam nearly shouted. “You called Y/N to help out with the vampire case.”

“Oh yeah…” Dean groaned, getting up and rubbing his eyes as he stretched. “Then who opened the window?”

“Garth,” you answered, handing Sam his coffee when he walked over. “Come get your coffee, Deanie.”

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, walking over and snatching the coffee. “Is it dark?”

“Of course,” you said with a grin. “Garth told me.”

Dean grunted in gratitude and shuffled off to the bathroom. Sam sipped his carefully, smiling tiredly when he tasted his favorite order.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said, raising a small toast to you before he went back to his bed to sit down. “Why are you two up so early today?”

“Just wanted to get a jump start on the case,” you explained, pulling a book out of your bag that was then set on the table.

“I admire your zeal,” Sam replied, ending the sentence with a yawn. 

“Thank you,” you cheerfully shot back, flipping open the book. “Luckily for you guys, I have some extra punch to help you out.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, his sleep-clouded eyes brightening up at the prospect of new learning.

“This book says that if we mix some basic spell ingredients together, we should be able to make some type of bomb that can poison vampires,” you explained, examining the page and squinting. “It does require dead man’s blood and wolfsbane, which might be a little more difficult to get a hold of, but everything else can just be grabbed at the grocery store.”

“Alright, cool,” replied Sam with a grin. “I’ll help you get started before I go for my run.”

Sam rose from the bed and went to his bag, pulling out an athletic shirt and sweatpants. He pulled off his shirt and you politely looked away, directing your gaze to the book on the table. Garth cleared his throat awkwardly and you made swift eye contact with him, sharing a small smile.

“I’m changed,” Sam announced, making you look back up. 

“So, I can get started on this before we head out tonight,” you calculated, pulling out your phone and starting to compose a grocery list. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

“You’re going for a run?” Dean mumbled, walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in hand. 

“Yes, because unlike you, I know my drinking limits,” Sam snarked back, pulling his tennis shoes out of his duffle and starting to lace them up. “I’ll see you guys when I get back so we can work on arming ourselves.”

He exited the room and Dean huffed, going to his duffle bag and grabbing a change of clothes. The remaining Winchester then went to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving you and Garth alone in the room. 

“So…” you began, turning to him. 

“So…” he continued, starting to grin.

“So, I texted you the list of spell ingredients,” you told him, sitting down in the table’s one chair. “Can you run out with Dean to pick some things up before you guys go to get some more machetes?”

“Sure thing,” he replied, going in for a cheek kiss. 

You stopped him with your hand and leaned in closer when he looked hurt.

“There’s still one Winchester in the room,” you whispered, making him sigh in frustration. “Go to the grocery store and I’ll make sure to give you a kiss before I start making vampire bombs.”

Garth huffed and pouted slightly, but nodded and glanced at the bathroom door before heading to the front door.

“Love you,” he mouthed with a smile before heading out.

Dean exited the bathroom almost immediately after and grumbled when he noticed that it was only the two of you in the room. 

“Hey, Dean, would you mind tagging along with Garth while he’s at the store?” you asked, looking up and making eye contact. “We should probably all stick together.”

“You’ll be okay in the motel room alone?” Dean asked, pulling on his boots.

Instead of verbally answering the question, you pulled a gun out of your purse and cocked it with a grin. He smirked, starting to laugh at your response. 

“Alright then,” he chuckled, rising and grabbing his coat. “I’ll go and pick up the muppet and get back here as soon as possible with your supplies.”

“Sounds good,” you agreed, reading the book once more. “Oh, and Sam wanted to go with you guys to get more machetes and knives. He should be back by the time you come back with the supplies.”

Dean grunted in acknowledgement as he headed out the door. You grumbled to yourself and kicked back, leaning on the back two legs of the chair as you continued to read the faded handwriting. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, the door to the motel opened just as you were shutting the large spellbook and adjusting the stack of bombs. They resembled the bath bombs sold at the LUSH stores and you were surprised at how well they turned out. The boys stumbled in, grumbling at each other congenially as they slammed their bags on the bed. You waited until they finished settling in to cough and get their attention.

“Hey guys, I finished ten of them,” you announced proudly, gesturing at the stack on the table. “I wasn’t expecting the color to be so strange.”

“Yeah, they are a weird beige color,” Garth commented, frowning slightly. “Are they supposed to look like that?”

“Yeah, I think it’s the cinnamon,” you replied, crossing your arms. “How did the ammo refilling go?”

“Just as planned,” Sam answered with a grin. “They were more than happy to sell us the machetes and hunting knives.”

“I managed to pick up some things that will help us work towards planning the attack,” Dean announced cheerfully. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” you agreed, shoving the bombs into a satchel and clearing the table off. 

Dean walked over to the table with a plastic shopping bag and coughed to get everyone’s attention. You stepped back respectfully to give him the full stage.

“We need to get a game plan together,” Dean announced, dropping the items onto the table and the map. “There are a lot of ways that this night could go. However, I have some ideas to make sure we all make it out with our skins.”

“This is Sam, Garth, and me,” Dean explained, holding up a set of three toy soldiers. “And this marble is Y/N.”

Dean placed the toy soldiers around the house and the marble on the map and drew a box shape on a portion of the map that they wouldn’t be using. It was a red pen and stood out very clearly against the black and white of the paper. Sam, Garth, and yourself began moving in closer to see what he was doing in more detail. 

“This is the house,” he narrated as he started drawing little v marks around the house. “And the V’s are the forest.”

You watched closely, still holding the book tightly to your chest.

“So we are going to go in the front,” Dean explained, putting the three soldiers in front of the house. “After securing the windows and doors to make sure they can’t escape that way. These are some pretty wily vampires.”

“Sounds good,” you agreed, studying it carefully.

In your peripheral, you watched Garth’s face harden slightly after that plan.

“Alright, so Y/N is going to cover the flank,” Dean instructed, pushing the marble over to where the toy soldiers were. “If any stragglers get through, she’ll round them up and take them down with the blood bombs.”

You glanced up at Garth your eyes meeting as you both went for your replies.

“Oh hell no,” Garth immediately replied, stopping your reply before you could even say anything. 

“Why not,” you snapped back, crossing both arms over your chest. “I’m perfectly capable of covering a flank.”

“We are not going to discuss this now,” Garth snapped right back at you. 

“I think we should,” you challenged, squaring up with him. “This obviously is important enough to you that you are challenging me about it.”

“Fine,” he agreed, also squaring up. “I don’t want you going on this hunt.”

“Well, I want to,” you replied, making defiant eye contact with him.

“I can think of a thousand reasons why you shouldn’t,” he retorted.

“And I can think of a thousand I should,” you shot back. “I am the only one here who knows about how to use these bombs and how to make them. I need to be there for the final roundup.”

“You can teach one of us,” Garth insisted. “It’s not that hard.”

“It really is,” you scoffed, watching his storm further into the room. “You weren’t here for the process of making these damn things!”

“I said no!” Garth shouted, spinning around and staring you down. “You are going to stay here and that’s final!”

Dean and Sam seemed to be at a loss for words as Garth’s order hung in the air. You kept eye contact with Garth, seeing the hurt and worry in his eyes. Then, the push of his emotions onto your’s made your decision for you and you sighed in exasperation. 

“Fine,” you said, conceding defeat and going over to your chair to keep reading and tuning out the conversation. 

Dean and Sam stared at the both of you, very confused. Although Sam seemed to not want to get involved, Dean was thinking the opposite thing. You blinked back tears and tried to focus on the bomb recipe.   


“Hold on a second,” Dean started in, breaking out of the spell the outburst had caused. “Why the hell did she listen to you and back down like that?”

“I don’t think this is the time to be discussing this,” Sam cut in, looking nervously around the room. 

“Dean, I agree with Sam,” Garth agreed with a shrug, acting like nothing had happened. “We need to talk about this after the hunt.”

“Come on, just tell us already,” Dean said with another eyeroll. “It can’t be that bad of a secret.”

Both you and Garth gave the brothers a pointed look and Sam made a small noise of realization, slapping Dean on the back and pulling him towards the door. Dean’s continued protests could be heard even as the door closed behind them and the Impala’s engine started up. 

“For a big bad hunter, he sure can complain a lot,” Garth joked, sending both of you in fits of laughter despite the gravity of the situation.

Your laughter died off quickly as you pursed your lips and went back to reading. That was the first time Garth had ever used his Alphaness on you, forcing you to listen to him and not go with your own thoughts. To be honest, you’d thought it was only a myth until now and it hurt more than you thought it would. Garth felt the need to use it on you. What did that say about you two as a couple?

Without thinking, a small tear escaped your right eye and feel to land on the book you’d opened. Sniffing, you wiped it away, not wanting Garth to see. 

“I’m sorry for going Alpha on you,” Garth apologized, taking a seat next to you. “I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know,” you sighed, smiling sadly. “I just want to be able to help. That’s why I came out here in the first place.”

“And you’ve been a huge help,” Garth assured you, taking your hands in his. “Without you, we wouldn’t have figured out that this was a nest of vampires, and we’d be going in blind.”

“I’m a competent hunter, Garth,” you murmured, sighing. “I’ve been hunting since I was little. I can handle a few vampires.”

“You might be able to handle the vampires, but I can’t handle the thought of losing you,” Garth said quietly.

You stared at his hands and scooted closer, pulling him into a hug. Garth slid his hand down to rest close to your waist. You both stayed there for a while, until presumably Dean honked the Impala’s horn. You grumbled and pulled Garth closer, not wanting to let him go.

“You owe me big time,” you mumbled into his shoulder. “I’ll stay home, but you’d better come home safe.”

“And you’d better not drop any of those bombs,” you ordered, poking his chest. 

Garth nodded and pulled back, giving you a sad, sweet smile as he rose. You stared after him, waiting until the door shut to sigh sadly and fall backwards onto the bed. And it was back to the way it had been before Garth. Alone in a dumpy motel room with nothing to busy yourself but the Pay-Per-View. 

* * *

 

They returned that night, covered in blood and sweating. Dean and Sam almost immediately passed out on their respective beds and Garth was so exhausted, you had to practically carry him back to your shared motel room. 

The next morning was only slightly tense and you and the boys shared easy conversation over the free motel breakfast. You accompanied the brothers back to their motel room as they finished packing and continued to chat with Garth and you. Everything seemed to be lighter now and you and Garth didn’t bother hiding your relationship now. You and Dean, however, had barely shared any words since the revelation yesterday evening. 

As Garth was outside chatting with Sam, Dean broke the silence first. 

“So… you and Garth,” he commented, flicking the edge of a picture frame. 

“Yep,” you replied idly, still reading. 

“Y/N, come on, be a sweetheart and tell me,” Dean said, looking all seriousness as he spoke. “How big is it?”

You shot the elder Winchester a glare and returned to your reading when he didn’t seem to be joking. That would be a secret between you and Garth. A smirk crossed your lips as Dean huffed and left you alone in the motel again.

Though, to be honest, it was quite impressive.


End file.
